Seme's vs Uke's
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Kakuzu y Tobi: el equipo seme... Hidan y Deidara: el equipo uke ¡¡La batalla de los ukes y los semes se desta! ¿Quién ganará? KakuHidan y MadaDei. ESTA ES LA NOCHE DE LOS SEMES, JODER xD! A pedido del público: 2º Capitulo TERMINADO ;D
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡Hola!!!** Para la alegría de algunos y la rabia profunda y desgarradora de otros… ¡¡¡estoy viva XD!!

Aver… hoy vengo con un fic que no es mío, osease… no lo escribí yo!! Lo escribió **XxDark-lalaxX **y me dijo que si queria publicarlo yo. Entonces dije: ¡¡está bien!! Yo lo publico n_n!!

Así que... **¡¡Aquí está!!! **Yo le cambie un par de cositas y espero no haberlo arruinado, jejeje ^^…

**

* * *

**

¡¡Que lo disfruten!!

**Aviso: **Naruto no es mío ni de nadie de fanfiction jejeje n_n. Es del jodido Masashi Kishimoto que no nos quiso ceder los derechos ¬_¬ **(Si eres Masashi Kishimoto es posible que vaya a tu casa y te asesine mientras duermes y me robe todos los mangas que me faltan y me quede a comer todo el ramen que tienes guardado, jejeje n_n).**

**Parejas: **KakuHidan y MadaDei

**ºº¡¡Buena lectura!!ºº**

* * *

Hace algunos días atrás, Kakuzu se dio el gusto de comprar una consola de videojuegos, pero sólo porque no había nada más entretenido en la organización. Hacía un buen rato que Pein no les asignaba una misión, aunque fuera la más estúpida del mundo. Bien… por lo menos la flamante consola lo mantendría ocupado.

En la sala de Akatsuki-cueva se encontraba él, jugando. Presionando los botones del pequeño aparato como desquiciado. En ese instante, se oyen unos pasos que van bajando las escaleras, aunque Kakuzu no los escucha, está más concentrado en pasar aquella etapa del juego.

A Hidan le llama la atención… o, mejor dicho, desconcertándolo. Hace una semana que no pelean como de costumbre con su compañero. Y eso es un mal presagio. Pero lo único rescatable de aquella paz momentánea, es que sí se dan el tener ciertas "pasiones". Sin pensárselo más, el jashinista se sentó en el suelo junto al segundo Akatsuki inmortal.

-¿Quieres jugar? –le pregunta Kakuzu, manteniendo la vista fija en el televisor, sin pausar el juego. Verdaderamente le está ofreciendo jugar. No es muy entretenido jugar solo. Hidan se le queda mirando, pero luego reacciona y acepta ser el segundo jugador. -¿Un combate? –interroga nuevamente, poniendo pausa al juego esta vez.

-…¡Bien!- o sí… Hidan está feliz. Tiene ganas de humillarlo. Antes de comenzar con el juego, sonríe con una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas y superiores.

Comienza el combate de videojuegos. Presiona con vigor los botones, intentando golpear a sus personajes.

Mientras que ellos se entretienen con esto, bajan Tobi y un Deidara molesto, vaya a saber Jashin por qué.

El sujeto enmascarado se queda observándolos. Dentro de sí, tenía ganas de jugar, ya que en el "juego" anterior no le fue muy bien que digamos.

El joven artista se fue a sentar al sofá de la sala.

-¡Ja! ¡Mira eso, Kakuzu! ¡Te gané! ¡Jajaja! ¡Jashin-sama me ha guiado! –comenzó a alardear por haber humillado a su compañero.

El moreno no le responde. Prefiere mantener la boca cerrada para no discutir con él. Sólo mantiene el entrecejo fruncido. Luego voltea a ver a los espectadores y una gloriosa idea se le ocurre.

-Tobi, ¿quieres jugar?

Hidan pestañea sorprendido.

-¿Yo, Kakuzu-san? –pregunta con vos inocente. El tesorero asiente con la cabeza. -¡Sí! –emocionado, alza los brazos.

-Tu también, Deidara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo, uhn?

-Anda, sempai. Será divertido. –ladea la cabeza intentando cautivarlo. Deidara lo mira sin pestañear, aún con el ceño fruncido, tiene unas ganas terribles de hacerlo explotar en ese momento. Pasan unos segundos y accede de buena gana.

-Oye, Kakuzu… -Hidan le iba a preguntar de donde iba a sacar más joystick para jugar. La respuesta la obtiene al ver que saca aquel objeto de dentro del mueble de enfrente. -¿Para eso gastas tu maldito dinero?

-También para otras "cosas" Hidan, ¿o quieres que te lo recuerde? –el aludido capta enseguida el mensaje, y su rostro se ruboriza aunque no demasiado. Demonios, y lo dice enfrente de la "rubia" y del "lollypop" como si fuera normal.

Posteriormente el azabache y el rubio se acomodan en el suelo. Reciben los comandos, sin embargo antes de comenzar el juego, Kakuzu conversa con Tobi, este sólo asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta el ojivioleta.

-Hagamos dos grupos. Tobi y yo; Deidara y tú. Una apuesta.

-¿Eh?

-…-Deidara ya sabía que tipo de apuesta sería. Pues viniendo de "Tobi" y Kakuzu… el dúo pervertido. No debió aceptar jugar.

-¿Pasa algo malo, sempai? –se da cuenta de lo que le sucede al rubio, eso lo hace más entretenido.

-Nada, uhn.

-Es simple, en el caso de que nosotros ganemos, ustedes se pondrán un delantal de cocina, desnudos. –dijo el tesorero.

"Tobi" sonríe tras la máscara. El "juego" será divertido.

-¡¿Qué?! –se espantan los menores, manteniendo ese delicioso sonrojo nítido.

-Si es que nosotros ganamos.

-¡Joder, Kakuzu! ¡Eres un pervertido! –grita Hidan, al borde de decirle un montón de groserías. Nunca pensó que el "buen chico" aceptaría tal propuesta. Pero pese a todo, no le extrañaba ya que "Tobi" mantenía una relación con el afeminado, pero al punto de ser tan pervertido como Kakuzu, no… eso no lo esperaba. Comprende al pobre Deidara.

-Aceptas o no, además es sólo un juego, y si ganan ustedes, no tendrán que hacerlo, uhm… seremos sus esclavos.

-¡Hecho!

-¡Espera Hidan, no! –interfiere el artista. Ni loco iba a jugar, de seguro iban a perder, ya que está "Tobi"… y el sharingan.

-¿Eh? ¿Eres una miedosita? –se burla el religioso. Al rubio no le gustó que le dijeran miedoso, no, no lo es, y acepta jugar. Se hace a un lado del enmascarado, se va hacia Hidan, para hacer el equipo.

Comienza el juego.

Los dedos pulgares se mueven rápido apretando los botones. Las mentes están concentradas, como si estuvieran debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, más por parte del equipo "uke", no usarían un delantal de cocina con el cuerpo desnudo. No.

Por parte del equipo "seme", sus mentes sumamente sucias desean ganar.

Madara va utilizando el sharingan. No desperdiciaría esta oportunidad.

"Game Over"

Perdieron.

Sonríen.

-¡Mierda! ¡Te dije que usaras el súper combo! –grita Hidan al rubio.

-¡No tienes por qué gritarme! ¡Hice todo lo que pude, uhn!

-Bien Hidan, hemos ganado.

-… ¡Eso no significa que me pondré ese puto delantal, joder!

-¿A no?

-¡No! –nuevamente su rostro se ruboriza, no utilizaría un ridículo delantal y desnudo. Su compañero del juego, está más ruborizado que él. "Tobi" lo observa directamente. -¡No lo usaré! ¡Que lo use Dei-chan como todos los días, total está acostumbrado! –Hidan se levanta del suelo y tira el joystick que se hace pedazos.

-Tendrás que pagar eso.

-¡No me importa! ¡Jashin-sama te castigará por esto! –lo insultó como pudo.

Deidara se pone de pie –Yo… me voy… a mi habitación, uhn… -dijo, con la cabeza agachada intentando ocultar su rubor.

-¡Yo lo acompaño sempai! –se invita solo el azabache, dejando solos a la pareja de inmortales. Los dos suben la escalera. –Esta noche te quiero ver con el delantal y desnudo…-le dijo en un susurro al ojiazul mientras subían.

Kakuzu se puso de pie.

Hidan frunció el ceño.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Sí!

-Pero perdiste.

-¡Dije que no! ¡Argh! ¡Yo me largo! –da media vuelta y decide ir a su habitación.

-Vas a ceder, Hidan, vas a ceder. –luego baja la mirada al suelo, visualizando el aparato usado como sacrificio por su compañero- Tendrá que pagar por esto y… -fue interrumpido por unos algo inusuales sonidos en el piso superior donde él se encontraba.

-¡Joder, dije que no me pondré esa maldita cosa, déjame en paz, uhn!

Perfecto… Parecía que "Tobi" ya se le había adelantado con respecto a la apuesta. Debería apresurarse él también, y atrapar desprevenido a su amoroso jashinista antes de que cambiara de parecer.

* * *

**¡¡Fin!! **Aquí acaba, pero se me está ocurriendo hacer una continuación, en la que ambos "ukes" usen el tan famoso delantal de cocina, jejeje ¬w¬…

**¡¡Dime que te parece Darka-chan n_n!!! **(originales sobrenombres invento ¬_¬…)

Ok, no cambié muchas cosas, en realidad sólo los dos últimos párrafos los inventé yo n_n! Es que es la primera vez que escribo algo que no inventé yo, por eso, no cambié casi nada jejeje ^^….

**Pero prometo una continuación! Esa si la voy a inventar yo n_n!!**

Bien, creo que eso es todo, cualquier cosa dejen reviews y recuerden no darme el crédito a mí, jejeje n_n!!

**Ojalá algún jodido día Kishimoto me ceda sus jodidos derechos de autor T_T…**

Baii baii!! ¡¡Viva el KakuHidan y el MadaDei!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa, chicos ;D** Aquí volví de nuevo!!!

A pedido del numeroso público que me ha pedido una continuacion de esta historia (solo porque yo la prometí xD) ¡¡¡Segundo capitulo aquí!!!!

Ñee~sólo me lo pidieron dos o tres personas ^^U, pero Anni me dijo que si no la publicaba, Jashin-sama me castigará, así que...

**Lean y comenten ¬¬, no se les borraran las letras del teclado ni su mouse saldrá volando por la ventana si solo dejan review xDDD**

¡Ah, si!! Me olvidaba... (Inner: ¡Imbécil!) Mary-chan: Lo sé... ¬¬ Decía: en este capi ai un poquito de contenido lime o tal vez lemon, la verdad no se -.-.... No es que tampoco haga un lemon, SOY MUY JOVEN T^T!!!!

Pero bueno, creo que nadie lee esto asi que lo haré mas corto ¬¬.... **Es la noche de los semes, buahahahá xD**

**Ojalá les guste este capi ^^**

* * *

**-**Oe, Hidan...

-Joder, ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Te odio… uhn

-Gracias, Dei-chan… Yo también te quiero –Hidan hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

-¿¿Por qué dejé que me metieran en esto, uhn?? ¡¿A qué sucia y pervertida mente se le ocurre "esto"? –Deidara no dejaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos **(y eso era bastante fuerte)** que no estaba dispuesto a tomar parte de aquel ridículo castigo impuesto por "Tobi" y el tesorero de Akatsuki -! ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando acepté…

-¡Por Jashin-sama, ya cállate, Deidara! Pareces más mujer aún…- el jashinista intentaba no burlarse del rubio, pero su ancha sonrisa asomaba por sí sola.

-¿¿¿QUE DIJISTE, JASHINISTA DE CUARTA… uhn??? –el rubio estaba a punto de despedazar al ojivioleta, estaba burlándose sobre su sexualidad… otras vez.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿A QUIEN LE DICES JASHINISTA DE CUARTA, RUBIA SIN PECHOS????!!!!!! – el amante de los sacrificios pensaba hacer "lo mismo" con el ojiazul.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a ambos Akatsukis, desde el interior de la sala:

-Hidan, Deidara, ya pueden pasar… en caso que estén listos, jejeje…

-¡Cierra la boca, Kakuzu! ¡Iré si se me da la gana! –gritó Hidan, apretando ambos puños y jurándole a Jashin-sama.

-Jajaja, lo siento, Hidan-chan… Pero tendrán que venir igual. Ambos perdieron la apuesta.

-¡Arrghhh!!!! ¡Jashin-sama te castigará después de esto, maldito viejo pervertido!

-¡Kuso, ya déjense de estupideces, uhn! ¿Haremos esto o qué? –el rubio intervino, más que harto de las usuales peleas de ambos inmortales.

-Ohh~ ¿Estás impaciente por _hacerlo_, Dei-chan? –el albino lo miró con una sonrisa entre burlona y pervertida. El ojiazul le devolvió una mirada asesina que decía por sí sola: _"Más te vale que cierres la puta boca, o te joderé bastante la maldita vida_".

-Bien, ya pasen de una vez. No puedo esperar a ver a mi Dei-chan con sólo un delantal, kukuku… -esta vez habló "Tobi", o mejor dicho, Madara. Estaba más que impaciente por ver a su amado "Deidara-koi" como lo llamaba él, con ese atuendo tan sexy.

Se había pasado toda la tarde imaginando escenas para nada sanas con respecto a todo lo que harían cuando ambos estuvieran "solos" y su rubio totalmente desnudo. Sí, Uchiha Madara era un total pervertido.

Cuando el rubio y el albino atravesaron el umbral de la sala, tanto el poseedor del Mangekyou sharingan eterno y el tesorero inmortal casi quedaron, literalmente, babeando por el aspecto de su respectiva pareja.

Aquel ridículamente pequeño delantal de cocina (que el Uchiha se encargó de conseguir) apenas conseguía ocultar algo. Tan sólo les llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y si a eso le sumamos que ambos no llevaban nada debajo de él, los dos hombres mayores sentados en la sala, se sentían desvariar imaginando millones de situaciones llenas de "acción" entre él y su querido "uke".

Los "ukes" por su parte, no podían sentirse más incómodos. Y quien podría culparlos, llevar una única prenda de ropa como "esa" que llevaban puesta, y sentir las pervertidas y escrutadoras miradas de los otros dos... en fin, era obvio que no era la mejor noche para ambos.

Ninguno de los cuatro presentes habló por un buen rato, hasta que el akatsuki de los cinco corazones rompió el silencio:

-Ejem… Bien, bien, yo creo que se ven muy bien. Y además están…

-¡¡¡¡Cállate, Kakuzu!!! ¡¡¡Nadie necesita de tus pervertidos halagos, hagamos esto de una vez y se acabó!!!! Ya está haciendo frío, joder!! –el jashinista le dirigió una mirada despiadada al tesorero, mientras se frotaba ambas manos con fuerza.

-Oh, tranquilo, Hidan… Te aseguro que muy pronto estarás muy "caliente", ¿lo sabías? –el moreno ni se inmutó ante el aura asesina que comenzaba a aparecer alrededor del peliblanco, sólo se limitó a sonreír lascivamente.

-Así es, ¿porqué no se acercan un poco? Queremos ver más de cerca lo bien que se ven… -el ojirojo le dirigió una mirada cargada de lujuria y perversión al ojiazul, que se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y lo observó con furia.

Ninguno de los más jóvenes se movió de su lugar. –"No pienso hacerlo, uhn, ¿qué están enfermos?" –pensaba el artista.

-Mmmh… Ya entiendo, Kakuzu. Nuestros `ukes` son muy tímidos… Pero no hay problema, yo creo que deberíamos pasar a lo más "importante" de esta noche, ¿no lo crees? –sonrió el Uchiha mayor.

-Es cierto. Sería mejor que vayamos a "lo bueno"… -respondió el otro.

-¡Joder, ya basta! ¿¿Cómo pueden ser tan pervertidos?? ¡Se acabó, Kakuzu! ¡Olvídate de esta estupidez y vete al infierno! –rugió el ojivioleta, dándose la vuelta y abandonando la sala.

-Je… ¿Problemas con tu "koi", Kakuzu? –preguntó Madara, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Nada que no pueda solucionar en una noche… -Kakuzu correspondió su sonrisa mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón de la sala e iba tras el jashinista.

-Bien, parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo, Dei-chan… -dijo el moreno, escrutando de arriba abajo y sin pudor alguno, el menudo cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Querrás decir que sólo quedas tú, uhn. Yo me largo también. –el rubio estaba a punto de irse al igual que los inmortales, pero su "kohai" fue más rápido que él, y al instante se encontraba detrás de él, sintiendo su cálida respiración en su oído.

-¿Crees que te dejaré ir tan fácil? Lo siento, pero esta es mi noche… -el poseedor del sharingan acarició con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo derecho de _"su"_ rubio, notando como éste se sonrojaba. Sonrió para sí, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia delante, y por debajo del delantal, acariciando sutilmente el níveo pecho del joven artista. Deidara sentía como una corriente de eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo a cada toque del mayor, sonrojándose cada vez más y notando como "algo" crecía bajo la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

-Mmmh, n-no, ya… basta, uhn~… -el ojiazul intentaba apartarse del mayor, sin éxito, este lo tenía bien sujeto de ambas muñecas. Entonces, Madara hizo darse vuelta al más pequeño y se estrelló contra sus suaves labios en menos de un segundo. Mordía suavemente los dulces labios de Deidara, mientras su lengua pedía entrada en la húmeda y deliciosa cavidad del artista.

El menor intentó resistirse al principio, por más que el otro fuera todo un Uchiha supremo y su líder y más fuerte y blablablá, él tampoco era tan débil como para sucumbir al menor placer… Pero cuando sintió el característico sabor de la boca de Madara dentro de la suya, no pudo más que dejarse llevar, sin importarle más nada.

-

-

---Mientras tanto---

········Con Hidan y Kakuzu········

-

-

-¡Ya deja de seguirme o Jashin-sama te castigará, joder! –el jashinista se detuvo y se dio la vuelta más que furioso -¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Kakuzu?

-Pues verás… Yo creo que tú lo eres –el mayor sonrió lujuriosamente, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el religioso –Siempre estás gritando, nunca estás satisfecho con nada… -llevó una de sus manos hacia una de las sonrojadas mejillas de Hidan, acariciándola suavemente- pero tranquilo… Esta noche te dejaré más satisfecho de lo que nunca has estado.

Se acercó un poco más, posando sus labios sobre los del albino en un apasionado beso.

-

-

---En la sala---

········Con Deidara y Madara········

-

-

-¡A-ahh! ¡Du-duele, p-para, uhn! ¡Ah!

-Shh, tranquilo Dei-chan… Ya te sentirás mejor… -inició un lento vaivén de sus cuerpos, besando tiernamente los labios del ojiazul, para distraer su mente del dolor, aunque fuera sólo momentáneo.

Cuando el menor se acostumbró a aquello, el Uchiha comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido, deleitándose con los deliciosos gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de los delicados labios de "su" Deidara.

-Ahh~… Mmh… ¡Ah! ¡Ahh, ahh! M-ma-madara… ah, ahhh~

-Dei-chan… -sonrió el ojirojo.

El ritmo de sus movimientos era más y más rápido. Ambos sentían que su límite se acercaba.

-¡AH! –el ojicielo llegó a su clímax, al igual que el moreno. Sintió como una cálida sensación lo abordaba, al tiempo que un sentimiento de paz inundaba sus pensamientos. No le importaba que fuera un Uchiha, ni que fuera un pervertido, ni nada de eso. Sólo le importaba que él se encontraba a su lado y así quería que fuera siempre.

-

-

---·····Con Hidan y Kakuzu·····---

-

-

-Ah, Kakuzu, ¡¿qué demonios crees que haces?! – Hidan se separó bruscamente del otro, observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué, me dirás ahora que no te gusta que te bese? –el moreno ya estaba impacientándose. Había esperado todo el bendito día para aquel `glorioso` momento y, ahora, su adorable jashinista no quería cooperar.

Además, por lo que había oído desde la sala, parecía que "Tobi" ya había "comenzado" con Deidara. Parecía que debía tomar `medidas más extremas` con Hidan…

-¿Y cuando dije que me gustaba? Para empezar, tienes un- Hidan iba a comenzar con uno de sus sermones sobre los defectos de su pareja, pero éste decidió silenciarlo nuevamente con otro salvaje beso. Mientras lo besaba, pensó que ya habían pasado más de tres segundos y el peliblanco no se había movido ni un ápice, por lo que supuso que aquello le estaba gustando.

Mientras seguía besándolo apasionadamente, fue empujándolo sutilmente a la habitación que estaba detrás de ellos, y cerrando la puerta a continuación.

Todo lo que aquella noche se oyó desde allí fueron los gemidos, jadeos y gritos del inmortal más joven, rogando que aquello no acabara nunca.

-

-

…Al día siguiente, en la cocina de Akatsuki-cueva…

-

-

-¿Qué tal te fue anoche? –preguntó Kakuzu al portador del Mangekyou.

-Mmh… Yo diría que muy bien –respondió, sonriendo lascivamente.

-Ya lo creo… Todo lo que se escuchaba desde la sala no eran especialmente "peleas de pareja" –concordó el tesorero.

-Jeje, es cierto. ¿Y qué tal a ti? Tampoco se oían ni la mitad de lo enfurecido que estaba en la sala, ¿verdad?

-Ajá, también es cierto… -el ojiverde ahogó un suspiro y también sonrió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hidan, juro que si vuelves a meterme en otra de estas tonterías como la de anoche te borraré de la faz de la Tierra, uhn… -dijo el ojiazul, observando al ojivioleta con rabia.

-Oh, mira como tiemblo, Dei-chan… -el albino siguió tomando tranquilamente su desayuno-… pero no vas a negarme que no te gustó, verdad?

-¿Eh? –Deidara sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y miraba con más rabia **(aún) **al peliblanco.

-Así es… Tampoco había que estar a un lado de la puerta para oír todo lo que "pasaba" allí adentro…

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y tú crees que yo tampoco oí todo lo que "hacían" en la habitación de Kakuzu, uhn?

-Rayos, no importa, sólo sé que no quiero que vuelva a pasar…

-Lo sé… Tampoco yo, uhn…

Aunque eso, no era precisamente lo que pensaban los "semes" respecto a la noche siguiente…

* * *

**Oh, yes... **ES MI PRIMER LIME :D Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, dioss~ este fic me estresaba demasiado -.-.... Pasé como cuatro días pensando en qué poner, porque el maldito "bloqueo de escritor" apareció de nuevoo ToT!!!! Y Jashin-sama estuvo persiguiendome durante las noches diciéndome:

-_¡Joder, termina el jodido fanfic de una maldita vez o sufrirás mi ira, buahahahá!_

Entonces debí terminarlo ¬¬.... Justo ahora, está Jashin-sama a mi lado, verificando que publique el fic (bueno, en realidad fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua xDDD)

Nya~ no importa, lo único que es importante es que lo subí -w-.... xD

**Si comentan mi fic, Dei-uke y Mada-seme jugarán muchisimas veces con la consola xD**

**Ah, si! Y lo mismo para Hida-kun y Kuzu-chan ^^**

Bye, ;D, recuerden rezar por la gloria eterna de Jashin-sama o me castigará a mí T^T~ xD


End file.
